


If I had a heart

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Après avoir utilisé son sort de feu à la bataille de Sodden, Yennefer devient aveugle et se téléporte chez Istredd pour de l’aide. Il l’emmène à Ellander pour la soigner.Geralt apparait avec son enfant-surprise, Yennefer pense qu’il est temps de passer à autre chose.C’est une adaptation de la nouvelle Éclat de glaceCet OS appartient à madelinek, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 1





	If I had a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinek/gifts).
  * A translation of [If I Had A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688881) by [madelinek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinek/pseuds/madelinek). 



> Note de l’auteur :   
> Cette histoire est une excuse pour placer mon dialogue préféré de la nouvelle Un Éclat de Glace et de le placer dans la série. Imaginez un AU dans lequel Yennefer rencontrerait Geralt et partirait avec lui pour entraîner Ciri à Kaer Morhen à la place de Triss parce qu’il a peur que Yennefer l’envoie bouler. Même si ça lettre “mon cher ami” est extra. 

Feu. 

Tout ce qui existait dans le monde de Yennefer n’était que feu ; des flammes chaudes comme le soleil dans le ciel. Elles brûlaient, brûlaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans leurs chemins, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. 

Même pas elle. 

Comme les cris de Yennefer qui se mourraient dans sa gorge, comme la chaleur insupportable qui s’arrêtait finalement, il n’y avait plus rien. Si visage était trempé, les joues striées de sueur, de saleté et de sang - comme elle avait deviné à l’odeur-. 

Mais même, elle ne voyait rien. 

Un autre cri déchirant sortit de sa poitrine, et la sensation familière d’un portail derrière elle l’emmena loin de cet endroit terrible souillé par la mort. 

« Yennefer ! »

Istredd. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix parmi mille autres. Yennefer aurait ri si elle en avait eu la force. Bien sûr qu’elle s’était téléportée vers lui. Elle était là - cassé, battue, impuissante - comme elle l’avait été des années auparavant. Un fille incapable de se sauver elle-même. 

Elle s’évanouit. 

* * *

Deux mois s’étaient écoulés depuis que Yennefer avait regagné la vue. Le processus était long, agonisant. Pendant que sa vision et ses pouvoirs étaient en train de se restaurer, il y avait cette faiblesse et cette vulnérabilité persistante en elle. Des choses qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti depuis qu’elle était un enfant à Vengerberg.

Istredd n’avait fait rien d’autre à part s’occuper d’elle, couvrant ses arrières comme il l’avait toujours fait. Yennefer l’appréciait plus qu’elle n’appréciait les autres. Mais pendant les deux mois après sa guérison, il lui tournait autour. Il était in-nécessairement prévenant, effrayé qu’elle puisse se fatiguer si elle utilisait trop de pouvoir. Elle se sentait enfermée. Un oiseau aux ailes coupées.

Deux mois à Ellander, où Istredd l’avait emmenée au temple de Melitele pour guérir. Nenneke et les gens de la ville avait plein de travail pour eux dans la ville et au temple mais Yennefer savait qu’Istredd prévoyait bientôt de retourner à Aen Gynvael pour finir une fouille qu’il avait commencé là-bas. C’était la première fois depuis un moment que Yennefer était restée au même endroit, avec la même personne pendant aussi longtemps. Cela ne la dérangeait pas lorsqu’elle devait guérir, mais maintenant elle voulait partir.

Yennefer sursauta lorsqu’Istredd rentra dans la chambre à coucher de sa maison ( _leur maison_ , s’entêtait-il à répéter, mais elle savait que ce n’était pas la sienne). Il déposa un tendre baiser entre son cou et son épaule. Ses mains douces et lisses s’enveloppèrent autour des siennes. Tout était toujours si doux avec Istredd, Yennefer commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas trop doux avec elle, alors qu’elle était si ferme et dure. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête ? » demanda Istredd, sa voix aussi douce que son toucher. La peau de Yennefer brûlait. 

« Tu pourrais très bien le voir », déclara-t-elle, même si elle était heureuse qu’il ne le fasse pas.

« As-tu réfléchi à propos de ce que je t’ai demandé ? »

Ah oui, bien sûr. L’autre raison pour laquelle Yennefer commençait à se sentir enfermée. Istredd souhaitaient qu’ils restent ensemble _de manière permanente_. Comme si quelque chose pouvait être permanent lorsque l’on vit pendant plusieurs siècles. Elle soupira, se retirant de son embrassade. 

« Non », mentit-elle simplement, bougeant pour regarder par la fenêtre et éviter ses yeux gris perçants. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de quelque chose, et Yennefer savait qu’elle était incapable de retourner cette chose pleinement. Les rues d’Ellander étaient pleines d’activités aux dernières heures de l’après-midi, les gens se déplaçant vers leurs chemins comme des fourmis. 

« Yenna », soupira Istredd, fatigué. Une chaise grinça tandis qu’il s’assit. Si ça le contrariait autant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait de remettre la question sur le tapis. « On pourrait rester ensemble. Se protéger l’un l’autre. »

« Nous sommes déjà ensemble », dit Yennefer péniblement. « Et pourquoi aurai-je besoin d’être protégée ? »

Istredd resta silencieux et Yennefer rit d’une manière cinglante.

« Tu penses que je suis faible maintenant. »

« Tu avais perdu tes yeux ! » Dit Istredd furieusement. « Fringilla pourrait être à tes trousses, avec l’armée Nilfgardienne derrière elle. »

« J’ai participé à cette bataille, prête à mourir. J’ai _tout_ donné, mais je suis toujours vivante.

\- Tu n’es pas invincible.

\- Je ne suis pas fragile non plus. » Répondit Yennefer furibonde.

« Et si tu n’étais pas venue ici ?

\- Tissaia m’aurait aidée.

\- Et pourtant tu es venue vers moi.

\- En effet », dit-elle « Ce n’est pas assez ?

\- Plus maintenant », admit Istredd amèrement, apportant sa main pour masser l’arête de son nez. « Que faisons-nous ? Est-ce que tu t’attends à ce que j’ignore et n’essaie pas de comprendre cette- cette chose entre nous ?

\- Tu ne cherches pas à la comprendre. Tu essayes de forcer ton besoin de stabilité sur moi. Encore une fois. »

Une tête aux cheveux blancs dans la foule attira son attention.

_Non. Ce n’est pas possible._

Yennefer posa ses mains sur la fenêtre, se rapprochant. Ses yeux ne la déçurent pas. Geralt de Riv marchait avec son cheval parmi les rues, revenant de la périphérie de la ville. 

_Il doit venir pour voir Nenneke. Sait-il que je suis ici ?_

Elle remarqua une petite fille qui le suivait de près; derrière sa carrure imposante, elle lui marchait presque sur les pieds. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, rappelant une certaine ressemblance avec le sorceleur. 

_L’Enfant Surprise_. 

Cela devait être ça. Yennefer ne connaissait pas Geralt pour voyager avec des compagnons, à part le barde braillard Jaskier. Il ne voyageait sûrement pas avec des enfants. 

Yennefer se recula rapidement de la fenêtre. Il fallait qu’elle l’attrape avant qu’il quitte Ellander. Lorsqu’elle passa devant Istredd, il lui attrapa le poignet. 

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il énervé. 

« Ne suis-je pas autorisée à prendre du temps pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, utilisant leur petite querelle comme raison pour sa sortie. Istredd sembla accepter son hostilité. Il jeta sa main comme si elle l’avait brûlé. 

« Comme il te plaira, Yennefer. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que tu veux. »

La fierté de Yennefer la poussait à lui lâcher une remarque acerbe, mais son désir consumant de trouver Geralt prit le dessus. 

* * *

Il y avait seulement deux auberges à Ellander. Yennefer commença par la plus connue des deux. Geralt ne sacrifierait pas ses sous pour son propre confort, mais Yennefer l’imaginait bien le faire pour son Enfant Surprise. Lorsqu’elle entra, pourtant, elle ne vit pas les deux têtes aux cheveux clairs qu’elle cherchait. 

« Le sorceleur, » demanda Yennefer sans préambule à l’aubergiste qui était derrière le bar. « A-t-il réservé une chambre ici ? 

\- Alors c’était un sorceleur ? » Croassa l’aubergiste. « Ça a du sens. Terriblement bizarre, celui-ci.

\- Quelle chambre ? 

\- Pas sûr que ce soit bien, de balancer la chambre de mes clients à qui le demande.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, » dit simplement Yennefer. « Je pourrais très bien lire votre esprit. »

L’aubergiste désigna du menton la direction de la chambre de Geralt, marmonna quelque chose à propos de sorcières folles alors qu’elle se retournait. Elle l’ignora. 

Elle s’approcha de la porte qui devait être celle de leur chambre, sachant que le sorceleur avait probablement entendu ses pas sur le bois craquant. Yennefer n’entendit rien, cela pouvait indiquer le sommeil ou une extrême attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s’arrêta un moment devant la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle allait dire à Geralt lorsqu’il ouvrira. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis la chasse au dragon à Kovir. 

Yennefer n’eut pas la chance de décider ce qu’elle allait lui dire. La porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître des yeux jaunes et des cheveux blancs, lui tordant l’estomac. 

« Yennefer. »

Sa voix profonde prononçant son nom lui fit réprimer un frisson. Il ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. 

« Geralt. » Elle le scanna de la tête aux pieds, cherchant de nouvelles blessures ou cicatrices qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis la fenêtre d’Istredd. « Tu savais que c’était moi. »

Le visage de Geralt ne changea pas, mais elle suspecta l’esquisse d’un sourire. 

« Ton parfum n’a pas changé. » À la surprise de Yennefer, il recula, lui laissant de la place pour qu’elle puisse rentrer dans la chambre. Elle accepta cette invitation muette, inspectant les lieux une fois qu’il eut fermé la porte derrière lui. La fille semblait dormir sur un des lits simples, son dos vers la porte. 

« Tu as décidé de réclamer ton destin. » Remarqua Yennefer. Elle tâcha de garder sa voix sans jugement lorsqu’elle se retourna vers lui. Il était divinement beau, comme elle s’en souvenait. 

« Hmm » répondit-il comme à son habitude. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

 _Eh bien, tu vois, j’ai_ _com_ _battu dans un combat qui n’était sans doute pas le mien, tuer des centaines de personnes dans une vague de feu, je suis presque morte et devenue aveugle pendant un temps, je me suis téléportée vers mon ancien amant à cause de la panique, je l’ai laissé me soigner et depuis je suis coincée avec lui à cause de la culpabilité_. 

_Non, ne lui dit pas ça. Il va penser que tu es faible, comme Istredd._

_Pas Geralt. Geralt a fait plusieurs choses, mais n’a jamais sous-estimé tes pouvoirs._

Geralt observa ses débats internes, attendant une réponse, ne remplissant pas son silence avec ses propres pensées. Il lui laissa du temps pour réfléchir. 

Il le faisait toujours.

_J’ai été stupide._

« La Bataille de Sodden », expliqua-t-elle finalement. « J’ai été… blessée. »

Les sourcils de Geralt se froncèrent d’inquiétude, quelque chose comme de la culpabilité traversa son visage. 

« Sodden ? J’y étais - nous étions si proches. Je l’ai trouvée dans une forêt à côté. » Il l’examina des yeux. « Blessée ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien maintenant », répondit Yennefer, peinant à paraître passive au souvenir de vivre dans la noirceur. « J’ai utilisé énormément de pouvoir. De la magie de feu. Ce n’était pas sans conséquences. 

\- Le feu, » réalisa-t-il, « Il y avait de la fumée, l’odeur de la chair brûlée pendant des jours. C’était toi ? »

Yennefer hocha la tête fermement. « Ce genre de magie a un coup, » continua-t-elle. « J’ai perdu la vue pendant deux mois. »

« Je suis désolé. » L’excuse était chargée de sympathie. « Tu es venue au Temple de Melitele pour te faire soigner ? »

Oui, _cette_ partie de l'histoire. 

« J’ai été poignardée. J’étais aveugle, je n’avais quasiment plus de pouvoir en moi. Je me suis téléportée vers un ami. »

Geralt pouvait lire entre les lignes. Il détourna son regard perçant. 

« Un amant ? »

Yennefer était choquée qu’il ait l’audace de demander. 

« Oui ? Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Avant.. »

Avant leur - histoire avec Geralt si c’en était une. Avant sa transformation. Avant qu’elle soit la formidable sorcière qu’elle est aujourd’hui. 

Geralt ne pipa mot, mais Yennefer pouvait voir un soupçon de jalousie dans ses yeux surnaturels. Cela déclencha une chaleur familière en elle.

« Tu l’amènes chez Nenneke ? » Ses yeux volèrent en direction de la fille qui se reposait. Geralt la regarda brièvement. 

« Je pensais le faire lorsque nous étions en route, mais je pense qu’elle devrait rester à Kaer Morhen pendant un moment. Pour la protéger, l’entraîner.... cela semble être la meilleure option, au moins jusqu’à ce que ça se calme avec Nilfgaard. 

\- Est-elle en danger ?

\- Oui, » soupira Geralt, il avait attendu de partager ce secret avec quelqu’un d’autre que sa propre conscience. « Nilfgaard la recherche. »

Le coeur de Yennefer manqua un battement, se souvenant de la cruauté des Nilfgardiens. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Geralt s’arrêta, pensant à sa réponse. Il décida que Yennefer était digne de confiance. 

« C’est la petite fille de la reine Calanthe.

\- De Cintra ? »

_Alors, alors. Geralt qui gagne une princesse comme enfant._

Geralt grogna. « Ce n’est pas juste à propos de la politique. Je connaissais sa mère. Elle avait montré… un immense pouvoir magique, même incontrôlable parfois. Je pense que Ciri en a hérité. »

_Ciri._

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Elle m’a parlé de nombreuses situations pendant lesquelles elle avait perdu le contrôle, où elle avait blessé des personnes qui étaient des menaces. Je sais que Nenneke peut l’aider avec ça, mais je ne sais pas si Nilfgard a Ellander à l’oeil. Je fais confiance à Nenneke, je lui confierai ma vie - les autres pas trop. Rester là-bas à long terme me semble risqué. Au moins, je sais qu’elle sera en sécurité à Kaer Morhen. 

Yennefer n’avait jamais pensé à enseigner à une autre magicienne, à part la fois où elle est restée à Aretuza avant Sodden. Pourtant, en voyant le visage de Geralt se décomposer à la peur d'élever un enfant magique seul, elle sentit immédiatement le besoin de l’aider. 

« Je pourrai aider. Essayer de lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie. »

Le visage de Geralt se transforma en entendant son offre. 

« Mais pour.., commença-t-il

« Istredd, son prénom est Istredd. »

Yennefer alla s’assoir sur le lit vacant. Ils avaient été debout, un peu gênés, près de la porte depuis qu’elle était entrée. Geralt la suivit, et s’assit à sa droite. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Le lit craqua sous le poids de l’homme.

« Je me sens.... coincée ici depuis un moment. Je pense que c’est bien si je passe à autre chose. »

Encore une fois, Geralt entendit les mots qu’elle n’avait pas dit.

« Tu voulais le quitter. Avant même que tu saches que j’étais ici.

\- Je le connais depuis des années. », dit Yennefer, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de s’expliquer auprès de lui. « Il m’est très cher. Il a pris soin de moi lorsque je ne pouvais pas voir, m’a amenée ici. Mais- (Elle soupira par le nez.) Il veut que je reste avec lui. De manière permanente. »

Silence. 

« Un peu comme une demande en mariage », confirma Geralt. « Est-ce que tu penses accepter ? 

\- Il m’aime.. je crois. Et pourtant, malgré ça, je ne peux pas rester. », admit-elle à voix haute pour la première fois. Elle observa Geralt, qui l’étudiait intensément. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

Elle sut que sa réponse lui plut, parce qu’un sourire rare apparut sur le visage du sorceleur. Il partit aussi vite qu’il était venu.

« Tu viendrais avec nous ? Avec moi ? » Demanda Geralt. « Après notre dernière discussion…

\- Est-ce que tu as souhaité que je t’aime ? » Demanda franchement Yennefer. 

« Non. »

Elle reprit les mots de Borch.

« Que tu ne voulais pas me perdre ?

\- Non. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Yen. J’ai pensé que si nos destins étaient liés, tant que je vivrai, tu vivrais aussi. J’avais raison. » Il secoua la tête. « Je n’ai jamais souhaité lié quelqu’un à moi, à cette vie. Un sorceleur ne meurt jamais paisiblement dans son lit. »

Yennefer rit.

« Et les sorcières ? Sorciers ? Meurent-ils paisiblement dans leurs lits ? »

Geralt grogna.

« Au moins, tu peux en invoquer un lorsque tu pousses ton dernier soupir. »

Ils rirent tous deux. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et Yennefer sentit que les quelques dernières années de leur histoire la réchauffaient comme un plaid chaud. Elle avait peut-être connu Istredd depuis plus longtemps, mais ce qu’elle ressentait avec Geralt était quelque chose de différent.

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »

Yennefer tiqua à cette question. 

« J’en suis incapable.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- C’est le seul mot que tu ne m’as jamais dit, Geralt. Que ressens-tu ?

\- Pour Istredd ? »

Elle le regarda. Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. 

« J’étais triste quand je t’ai perdue. Mais je suis un mutant. Les sorceleurs ne sont pas sensés avoir de sentiments.

\- J’ai horreur de quand tu parles comme ça. » réprimanda froidement Yennefer. « Je déteste quand tu utilises ce mot. N’utilise pas ce mot pour te caractériser. 

\- Est-ce que ça change le fait ? _Je suis_ un mutant, après tout.

\- Il n’y a pas de fait. N’utilise pas ce mot devant moi. »

Yennefer détestait quand les autres - et Geralt lui-même - se référait à lui comme un mutant. Elle détestait la manière dont laquelle la société le traitait. Cela lui rappelait trop sa propre enfance. 

« J’ai été dénué de sentiments », commença Geralt après une minute. « Mais pas totalement, celui qui a fait ça l’a mal fait, Yen.

\- Tu n’es pas dépourvu de sentiment », dit doucement Yennefer. « Tu n’aurais pas pris la fille si tu l’étais. »

Elle lui prit les mains et il entremêla leurs doigts. 

« Je ne sais pas élever un enfant.

\- Moi non plus. Selon toi, je serai une mauvaise mère. »

Geralt fronça les sourcils. 

« Je ne le pensais pas. Pas dans ce sens. Mais je suis néanmoins désolé. Pardonne-moi. »

À chaque fois que Yennefer et Geralt se retrouvaient, ils étaient comme aimantés, une force invisible les rapprochant. Cette fois-ci n’était pas différente. Qui se pencha en premier, Yennefer ne le savait pas mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Geralt enveloppa un bras autour d’elle, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. 

“Ah, donc _c’est elle_ Yennefer.” 

Le sorceleur et la sorcière se détachèrent rapidement après avoir entendu la voix de Ciri. Geralt ne rougit pas - ne pouvait pas probablement - mais Yennefer imagina qu’il le ferait s’il pouvait. 

« Ciri, c’est Yennefer », Geralt la présenta après s’être raclé la gorge. « Yennefer, c’est Cirilla. »

La blonde plissa le nez.

« Je préfère Ciri. »

Yennefer réprimanda un sourire. 

« Enchantée de te rencontrer, Ciri. »

La jeune fille la scruta de haut en bas.

« Tu es très belle. 

\- Yennefer va nous aider », expliqua Geralt avant que Yennefer puisse répondre. « Enfin, t’aider toi. Elle peut t’entraîner à mieux contrôler ta magie. »

Ciri écarquilla les yeux. 

« Vraiment ? Tu viens avec nous à Kaer Morhen ? »

Yennefer regarda Geralt, qui la regardait presqu’avec autant d’espoir que Ciri. 

« Oui, c’est dans mes plans - elle se leva du lit -. Mais il faut que je m’occupe d’une chose avant. »

Geralt se leva pour rejoindre Yennefer. 

« Ciri, reste ici. Je vais accompagner Yennefer en bas. Si quelqu’un toque, n’ouvre pas et ne fais pas de bruit.

\- Comme ça vous pouvez plus vous embrasser ? » Marmonna Ciri, se calant contre le matelas une fois de plus. Geralt fit semblant de ne pas l’entendre, invitant Yennefer à sortir en mettant la main dans son dos. 

« Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Hmm. Tu n’es pas obligée de venir avec nous. Si tu veux rester avec Istredd, je comprends. Je ne te barrerai pas la route.

Yennefer rit. 

« Si tu étais sur mon chemin, je me débarrasserais de toi, Geralt. » Elle se retourna vers lui une fois qu’ils arrivèrent en bas de l’escalier. « Tu es... important pour moi. »

L’ombre d’un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Geralt tandis qu’elle disait les mots qu’il lui avait dit il y a si longtemps. Puis, avec sarcasme auquel ils étaient habitués il lança :

« C’était si dur de l’admettre ?

\- Oh tais-toi. »

Geralt lui attrapa le poignet, ses mains calleuses râpant sa peau. _Dures comme elle_. Il ne fit pas attention au peu de gens qui les entouraient. 

« Tu es importante pour moi aussi. Mais tu le savais déjà. »

Yennefer détourna ses yeux, gênée du sourire éclatant qui éclaira son visage. Ce qu’elle avait avec Geralt était compliqué, mais ça la ravivait. Lui faisait se rendre compte qu’elle était _vivante_. 

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’auberge vers les rues animées d’Ellander, le ciel s’était obscurcit tandis que le soleil baissait. Ils marchèrent dans des endroits isolés et ombragés pour s’isoler du monde entier. Se faisant face, Yennefer se rapprocha de lui comme attirée par un aimant et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Geralt.

« Je sais ce que tu dois faire », dit Geralt doucement, posant son front contre le sien. « Mais si les choses tournent mal…

\- Je peux me protéger moi-même, et Istredd ne me ferait jamais de mal. » Yennefer défendit son bientôt-plus-petit-ami malgré ce qu’elle allait faire. « Mais c’est chouette de savoir que j’aurai un lit chaud où dormir plus tard. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Geralt, approfondissant plus le baiser que dans la chambre. Peu importe les barrières qu’il y avait avant, maintenant, elles avaient disparu. Quand ils coupèrent le baiser, Yennefer le regarda dans les yeux. Même si elle savait qu’il n’avait pas la réponse, elle posa sa question. 

« Quelles étaient les chances que nous nous croisions ici, maintenant ? »

Geralt secoua la tête, des cheveux blancs tombèrent et encadrèrent son visage.

« Les personnes liées par le destin se retrouveront toujours, c’est ce que j’ai appris. »

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser encore une fois, avec une douceur qui surprit Yennefer, peu importe le nombre de fois où il en avait déjà fait preuve. Trop tôt, ils se séparèrent. Yennefer se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin vers l’appartement d’Istredd. 

  
  


* * *

Yennefer espérait qu’Istredd aurait prit du temps pour se remettre les idées en place après leur querelle et de lui laisser le temps de trouver les bons mots. Mais la chance n’était pas de son côté. Istredd était debout près de la fenêtre où elle était lorsqu’ils s’étaient disputés. Elle était à peine entrée dans le chambre qu’il commença à parler.

« Geralt de Riv. Ou le Loup Blanc, comme beaucoup le nomme. » Istredd ne se retourna pas vers elle. « J’en ai entendu des histoires, tu sais. D’une sorcière aux cheveux d’ébène et de son histoire d’amour avec le Loup Blanc. J’aurai du me douter qu’il n’y avait que toi pour séduire le sorceleur le plus connu du Continent. 

Yennefer s’avança dans la chambre, approchant Istredd comme un animal sauvage. « Je ne croirai pas tous les balades des bardes. Ils aiment embellir les détails. »

Istredd se tourna, ses yeux sondant Yennefer. 

« Donc tu le nies ? C’était simplement une autre femme qui embrassait le sorceleur aux cheveux blancs dans l’ombre ? »

Son visage se tordit en un mélange d’énervement et de trahison. Yennefer soupira, la culpabilité s’infiltrant dans leur dernier moment d’affection. De la culpabilité, mais pas du regret. Istredd rit amèrement. 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se fermant à elle. « Tu l’as appelé dans ton sommeil, la première fois où t’es téléportée à moi. Tu as appelé un Geralt. » Il passa une main sur son visage à cause de la frustration. « Je n’ai pas assemblé les pièces du puzzle assez tôt. Je suis stupide.

\- Je dois partir avec lui. » Dit rapidement Yennefer, comme si elle arrachait un pansement sur une blessure. Istredd fit ce son amer une seconde fois. 

« C’est juste une lubie du moment, Yenna. Comme ça l’est toujours. »

Elle commençait à être agacée. 

« Je le connais depuis presque dix ans, Istredd.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de lui. Et tu sais tout comme moi que dix ans ça n’est rien pour des gens avec notre espérance de vie.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à parler de mes autres amants avec toi.

\- Même s’il est plus qu’un de tes passe-temps, » cracha Istredd, « les sorceleurs ne ressentent pas d’émotions ou autres, Yennefer. Ce qu’il ressent pour toi - s’il ressent quelque chose - n’est rien d’autre que la réflexion de tes propres sentiments, de l’intérêt que tu lui portes. Rien de plus qu’une mémoire cellulaire.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai », dénia rageusement Yennefer. « Tu ne le connais pas.

\- C’est un mutant », déclara Istredd. « Une des capacités les plus importantes de ses mutations est qu’il ne ressent rien pour qu’il puisse faire son travail. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne ressent rien du tout.

\- N’utilise pas ce mot ! » Cria presque Yennefer. Choquée elle-même de son ton, elle le baissa avant de recommencer à parler. « Il n’est pas insensible, comme tu le dis.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. »

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

« Il a besoin de mon aide, et il est temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit.

\- Ton aide ? » Demanda Istredd incrédule. « Qu’est-ce qu’un sorceleur veut d’une magicienne ?

\- Il a une..jeune pupille. Elle a besoin d’aide pour contrôler ses pouvoirs.

\- Une enfant, » rit Istredd, d’un rire épuisé. « Évidement. Ce sujet reviendra-t-il toujours avec toi ?

\- Ce n’est pas à propos du choix qu’on m’a arraché », cracha Yennefer. « C’est à propos d’une fille en danger qui a besoin de mon aide. »

_Si seulement Tissaia pouvait la voir maintenant._

« Envoie-la à Aretuza !

\- Ce n’est pas une option.

\- Ne le laisse pas te berner.

\- Tu m’as déjà vue me faire berner ? (Les yeux de Yennefer étincelèrent) Tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque, Istredd. Je ne suis pas une idiote - et je ne me ferai pas manipuler pour rendre service. »

Silence. 

« Il n’a pas le droit de t’enlever à moi. » Dit Istredd après un temps. Yennefer se moqua. 

« C’est n’est pas lui. Ce choix est le mien. » Elle regarda ses ongles, qui retrouvaient à peine leur longueur normale après Sodden. Ses mains avait été charcutées pendant des semaines. « Mais il a le droit. Ce n’est pas pourquoi je vais avec lui, mais même si je décidais de rester avec toi ici, je ne me débarrasserais pas de lui. Nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

Yennefer n’avait pas prévu de lui raconter l’histoire du djinn, du dernier voeu de Geralt. Elle n’avait jamais partagé cette histoire. Mais elle sentait qu’Istredd avait besoin - non, méritait - de connaître la vérité. 

« Nous sommes liés par le destin, Geralt et moi. » Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles, démêlant des noeuds imaginaire pour faire quelque chose. 

« Le destin ? » Istredd était sceptique. 

« Il y avait un djinn quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à Rinde. J’ai essayé de l’apprivoiser, espérant…

\- Qu’il exaucerait tes plus grands voeux », finit Istredd pour elle. « Pourtant tu es toujours stérile, Yennefer.

\- Si tu me laissais finir », cracha-t-elle, trouvant de plus en plus dur de restreindre son énervement. « Geralt a relâché le djinn accidentellement et il est devenu son maître. »

Istredd commençait à comprendre. 

« Ce que tu ressens pour lui, c’est la magie du djinn ? »

Le sorcier avait fait la même déduction que Yennefer dans les montagnes de Kovir lorsque Borch avait révélé le dernier voeu de Geralt.

« Il a lié nos destins ensemble, rien de plus. J’ai essayé de capturer le djinn, pensant qu’il était libre. Mon pouvoir perdait en force pendant que le sien en gagnait. Geralt avait encore un voeu et savait que le djinn me tuerait une fois qu’il le prononcerait. » Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant ce jour dans sa tête. Les cheveux de Geralt volant à cause de la force du pouvoir, lui demandant ce qu’elle voulait. Gâchant son dernier voeu pour elle. « Il a fait en sorte que le djinn ne puisse pas me tuer. Tant que mon destin était lié au sien, le djinn devait me laisser tranquille. »

Istredd semblait résigné.

« Et tu l’as testé ? Pour voir si c’est vrai 

\- Le fait que le djinn ne m’ait pas tuée me suffit. Mais oui, plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la Voix alors que nous n’avions pas l’intention de nous voir. Parfois à des moments importants, et certains moins importants.

\- Je voulais dire, tu es sûre qu’il n’a pas souhaité que tu ressentes quelque chose de pas naturel pour lui ?

\- Tu me demandes s’il a souhaité que je tombe amoureuse de lui, » déchiffra Yennefer. « J’ai pensé à la même chose au début. Mais maintenant je suis sûre. » Elle rencontra le regard d’Istredd. « Il y avait… quelque chose, avant son dernier voeu. Quelque chose qui s’est solidifié après chaque nouvelles rencontres. 

\- Et moi ? Le lien que nous partageons ? » Il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, et se rapprocha de Yennefer. « Ça ne vaut rien à l’ombre du destin ? De ta destinée avec cet… homme ? »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. 

« Je ne peux pas l’expliquer Istredd. Mais il est lié à cette fille par le destin. » Elle chercha ses yeux gris. « N’y a-t-il pas un sens à ceci ? Deux personnes, incapable d’avoir d’enfant pourtant liés ensemble, et l’un deux gagne un enfant ? »

La main d’Istredd retomba. 

« Peu importe ce que je pense, c’est clair que tu as fait ton choix.

\- Je suis désolée Istredd. » s’excusa Yennefer, et pour une fois, c’était sincère. « Tu as pris soin de moi quand j’en ai eu le plus besoin. Mais tu savais que je ne pouvais pas rester. Quelque chose m’appelle. Comme toujours.

\- Je pensais que d’avoir frôler la mort changerait ça. » Accepta tristement Istredd 

« Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses dans ce cas.

\- Peut-être bien. »

Yennefer enlaça le vieux sorcier, mentor et amant. Il retourna l’embrassade avec lassitude.

« Fais attention à toi, Yennefer. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrai te recoller à nouveau. »

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yennefer se glissa dans la chambre de Geralt aussi silencieusement qu’elle pouvait, ne voulant pas réveiller le sorceleur ou l’enfant. Elle découvrit vite que Geralt était toujours éveillé, fixant le plafond. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu’elle entra, il se souleva grâce à ses coudes. 

_Il a toujours du mal à dormir._

« Tu m’attendais ? »Taquina Yennefer, Geralt fronça ses sourcils.

« J’étais inquiet. 

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de l’être » le calma-t-elle, en enlevant ses bottes à l’entrée pour ne pas faire de bruit en le rejoignant au lit. Il était petit, son corps géant prenait toute la place qu’il offrait. Elle posa un genou près de sa cuisse, se penchant vers lui pour le saluer d’un baiser qu’il retourna avec peine. « Je te l’ai dit, Istredd ne m’aurait jamais fait de mal.

\- Les hommes agissent différemment quand ils ont le coeur brisé.

\- Ça sent le vécu. »

Ses yeux brillèrent dans la pénombre mais il ne dit rien. Yennefer prit ses mains dans les siennes, sentant le sang de ses veines dans son avant-bras.

Geralt regarda avec fascination le lit s’agrandir pour que Yennefer puisse se glisser à côté de lui. Il se recoucha sur le dos, et rit lorsqu’elle se drapa au dessus de lui.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j’allais dormir par terre ?

\- Tes pouvoirs ne cessent de m’émerveiller. Ça rend mes signes stupides en comparaisons. »

Yennefer sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine à cette éloge. 

_Tu vois ? Il n’a jamais pensé que tu étais faible._

Sa grande main entoura sa mâchoire, rapprochant son visage pour l’embrasser. Yennefer sourit contre ses lèvres. 

« Merci. De nous avoir choisi. 

\- Ne me remercie pas déjà. Nous n’avons jamais partagé le même toit pendant plus que quelques jours. »

Geralt parsema sa mâchoire de baisers, puis descendit dans son cou. Elle poussa son visage, malgré les frissons sur son corps et le désir naissant dans son bas ventre.

« On peut attendre plus tard, quand ton enfant surprise n’est pas endormi dans le lit d’à côté par exemple. »

Il se renfrogna abruptement, pas parce qu’elle l’avait repoussé. Yennefer savait que le terme “ton enfant” l’avait touché. Elle lui caressa la joue. 

« Elle est à toi maintenant, tu sais.

\- Et toi ?

\- Est-ce que je suis à toi ?

\- Hmm.

\- Je n’appartiens à personne Geralt. Même quand j’étais enfant. » Elle passa le doigt sur une cicatrice près de son oeil gauche. « Mais je suppose que tu peux le prétendre. »

Ce rare sourire éclatant apparut et Yennefer ne put faire autrement que lui sourire en retour. Elle fit disparaître sa robe, et apparaître un attirail plus approprié pour dormir, pressant son dos contre son torse. Elle le sentit respirer, son nez dans ses cheveux. Yennefer laissa ses bras lui caresser doucement les avant-bras.

« Tu m’as manquée. », marmonna-t-il contre son cou. Elle reconnut son ton endormi.

Une fois qu’il fut endormi, Yennefer laissa ses yeux se fermer. Elle se sentit plus en paix qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été depuis un moment. Quand elle succombait au sommeil, elle s’en rendit compte. 

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
